Just living your life
by xSilverStar
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. Between classes, a lot of homework and growing up, is there time for a new friendship or maybe even more? HGOC


Disclaimer : All the characters (accept Sky,Kay & Kyra) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was already shining through the window when Hermione woke up. Another beautiful day, she thought. It looked like every day after Voldemort was defeated was better then the days before. It probably was because nobody had to worry anymore. Nobody had to watch out for death eaters that where going to attack, or other scary things. It definitely was better now, everybody could just live their lives.

Hermione tossed her covers back, and got out of bed. She slowly walked to her bathroom, she put her hands against the sink and looked in the mirror. Her hair wasn't that busy anymore. She really liked it this way.

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Be ready in a few minutes, we are going to get your school stuff."

"Yes mum." She yelled back.

She turned her back to the mirror, and walked back to her room. She opened her closet and decided what clothes she was going to wear.

"Mmm..Jeans and a T-shirt would do." She said to herself. She got her blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt and walked back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A good ten minutes later she came back out again, all dressed and ready to go. She got her wand from her bedside table and walked out of the door.

When Hermione got downstairs her mother where already waiting for her. "Finally there you are." Her mother stood up walked to the door. "Come now, we don't have all day".

"Mum, calm down we don't have to hurry."

"I am sorry. You know how many people are going to be there." She said to Hermione. "I want to be back on time because your father and I are having dinner with a few colleagues."

"It's ok, let's go" Hermione said to her mother, and at the same time getting her cloak.

They walked out of the door and stepped in their car en drove to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Severus!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. "I am downstairs in the lab." He said.

A few seconds later the door a top of the stairs opened. In the doorway stood his wife, Kyra, the mother of his two children. Yes he had two children. Two sons to be precise, Sky and Kay. The youngest was 9 years old and his other son was 15. His oldest son was going to Hogwarts this year. Of course he still teached their, and he had no intentions of going anywhere. It was way too much fun scaring the first years. He thought with a slight smile on his face. He snapped out of his daydream when his wife started talking.

"I am taken Sky to Diagon Alley to get his school stuff." Kyra said.

Severus stood up and walked up the stairs to his wife. "You will be careful right!" He said.

"Severus, you don't have to worry that much anymore. Voldemort is gone, the Death Eaters are gone. Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that." He sighed, "I just don't want anything happing to you and Sky."

"I know that Severus." She said to him. "Give me a hug before I go." She smiled.

Severus stepped forward and put his arms around her, hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Love you." He said into her hair.

"Love you too." She stepped back and smiled at him again. He could always make her smile.

"But we have to go or ells we'll be late."

"Ok, see you when you get back than." Severus said.

"Bye." Kyra said and walked out of the door.

Severus walked back to his cauldron.

Back in the living room, Kyra found Sky reading a book.

He looked a lot like his father. The black eyes, black clothes & black hair, only Sky's hair didn't hang down like his fathers. It was more like Harry Potter's hair only way worse. It was so messy he didn't even try to let it look a bit "normal".

"Sky, are you ready?" Kyra asked her son.

"Yes." He said. He stood up and put his cloak around him. They started to walk to the fireplace, when they turned around at the sound of someone running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a little boy with dark brown hair.

"Mum, where are you going?" The little boy asked.

"I am going to Diagon Alley with Sky to get his school stuff." His mother said.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"No, we only have to get Sky's books, we'll be back in half a hour." Kyra said to her son.

"Ew... I don't like books." He made a face as if books where the most disgusting things he had ever heard of.

Sky just looks uninterested at the whole conversation his mother had with Kay.

Kay was his 6 years younger brother. They did get along, only he was more interested in learning, and Kay didn't think that books were THAT interesting.

"Why don't you go down to the lab to help your father, Kay?" Their mother said.

"Ok mum." He stuck his tong out to his bother, than turned around and run to the door that leads to the lab.

Sky and his mother turned to the fireplace. Kyra grapped the floo powder and they stepped in.

"Diagon Alley" She said loud and clear.

* * *

Hermione and her mother had parked the car at the muggle side of the leaky cauldron. They had walked through the Leaky Cauldron and decided that if they had time after their shopping they would drink something there.

"So Hermione where do we have to go?" Helen asked while looking around at al the people that were walking past them.

"First we have to go to Gringotts to get my money, after that we can go to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks for ink, quills, and parchment, than to Flourish & Blotts for my books." Hermione read from her parchment. She had written everything down just to be sure she didn't forget anything.

"Ok let's go then." Her mother said and started walking, Hermione followed quickly.

A good twenty minutes later Hermione and her mother entered Flourisch & Blotts.

"I am going to look for the books I need mum. Why don't you wait outside, it's so crowded in there." Hermione said to her mother while she was already looking through the window at all the books.

"Ok." Her mother walked to a bench and set down.

* * *

"So, lets go the Flourisch & Blotts." His mother said to him. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Yes, I only have to get my books, I already have everything else." He said while looking at all the people passing by. He didn't really like big crowds. All those people that where bumping into you, and they didn't even say sorry. It really irritated him.

"I have some shopping of my own I have to do, so I meet you here at Flourisch & Blotts ok!"

"That's ok mother." He turned around and walked into Flourisch & Blotts.

When he was inside, he first walked to the potions section. His father, being a potion master, had learned him a lot.

He was looking at the books with his head turned a little, so he could read the titles.

"Ah." He said when he saw a book he wanted to buy for a few weeks now. He took the book from the shelve.

Then his eyes fell on a book on the other side of the bookcase, he quickly turned around to walk to it. But instead of walking he bumped into something soft. He lost his balance and the book fell out of his hand. He tried to grab something to hold on to, but he wasn't quick enough, so he fell to the ground.

* * *

The soft wall turned around, it was a girl with long brown hair and cloak with the Hogwarts cress. She had a potion book in her hand that she was reading, before he walked into her.

"I am sorry, are you ok?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face. The boy looked familiar, she just couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

The boy crawled back to his feet. "Yes, I...I am ok, thank you." He looked at the ground while saying it. "It really...it really wasn't your fault...I must apologize for my...uhm...clumsiness, yes clumsiness." He said the words so fast, Hermione almost couldn't understand him.

"I...I really must be going right now, yes." The boy said still looking at the ground, over her shoulder, everywhere except at her face.

"Wait, you forget...your potions book." The last was said to herself, because the boy had already disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

When he realised he had bumped into a girl, his brain couldn't think normal anymore. That was the reason he practically run away from her. "Stupid , stupid!" He said to himself.

He was still in the bookstore, but it was so crowded that he didn't see her anymore. Another reason why he didn't see her anymore was because he immediately buyed his books, and left the store.

When he was outside he saw his mother waiting on a bench. He walked to her. When she spotted him, she stood up and walked to him.

"Do you have al your books?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I have them all." He said while was looking at the door of the bookstore.

"Ok, lets have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, shall we?" She looked at him.

"You look a bit red, do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"Mum, I am ok." He brushed her hand away. "Lets have that drink, shall we." He started walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione took the potions book, the boy had dropped, with her. She looked for al the books she needed, and of course a few extra. She paid for them and left the store.

She saw her mother sitting on a bench.

Her mother was looking at all the people. All though this was Hermiones sixth year at Hogwarts, her mother still had to get used to all the magic she saw everytime she came to Diagon Alley.

"Hi, mum." Hermione said when she was standing right in front of her mother.

"Ow, there you are." Her mother said when she finally noticed Hermione.

"Do we still have time to drink something?" She asked her mother.

"Yes, yes plenty" she looked at Hermione "I'm sorry that I was in such a hurry this morning."

"It's ok, mum. Lets go." They turned around and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Sky sat across from his mother at the small table.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked looking at him.

"A butterbeer."

His mother called a waiter. "Two butterbeer, please."

The waiter nodded his head and walked back to get their drinks.

Sky looked at the door, when he heard it open.

It was a woman, and behind her walked a girl. Sky's eyes where getting a bit bigger when he realised it was the girl from Flourisch & Blotts. He quickly looked the other way.

Because his movement was so suddenly, his mother noticed it.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up from the table. "No, no nothing is wrong."

His mother looked at him with a funny look on her face. Sky ignored it. He looked over his mother's shoulder, the girl and her mother where sitting just a few tables behind them. The waiter was coming to their table.

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Mum, what do you want?"

"A water please."

"A water and a butterbeer, please." Hermione said to the waiter.

"Be right back, with the drinks." The waiter walked away.

"So now you have everything you need, right?" Helen asked.

"Yes, everything." Hermione said.

She looked around the Leaky Cauldron. There weren't much people there. Maybe because it wasn't lunchtime yet.

A few tables behind her mother, there was a woman sitting with her back to them. Across from her sat...that was the boy from the bookstore and he was looking at her. The moment she had looked at him, he turned his face the away.

The woman who was sitting with her back to Hermione and her mother, turned around. She smiled at Hermione and turned back again.

"Were are you looking at?" Her mother asked.

"Uhm..." Hermione looked back at her mother. "I've have to bring this to someone." She grapped a book out of her bag, and walked to table where the boy was sitting.

The woman and the boy looked up, when she came standing next to their table.

"Can I help you?" The woman with the friendly face asked.

"Uhm...well..." She looked at the boy. "You dropped this..." She gave the book to him. "In the bookstore that is."

* * *

Sky took the book from her hand. He looked up at her. "Thank you."

The girl smiled at him. "I see you around then...bye." The girl walked away.

"Who was that?" His mother asked.

Sky looked back at his mother. "I don't know." He looked at the girl who was just sitting down again. "I bumped into her at the bookstore, I must have forgot my book there."

The waiter came to their table. "Two butterbeers." He put the butterbeers on the table and walked away.

Sky and his mother talked a bit while they were drinking their butterbeers. They stood up when they had finished their drinks. On the way to the door they past the table where the girl was sitting.

The girl looked up and smiled at him.

He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and quickly looked the other way.

* * *

The waiter had come to their table with the drinks.

"Do you already have everything packed?" Her mother asked

"Yes most of it, there are only a few little things left." She answered.

She thought about the boy, who bumped into her. He had looked so familiar.

She looked up when she heard some people passing their table. It was the boy. She smiled at him, but as she did, the boy quickly turned his head. He walked out of the door and was gone.

* * *

A/N : So that was the first chapter ;) Hope you liked it. Please review. :) 


End file.
